


Metamorfosis

by narutinachan



Series: Traducciones de trabajos de Kou (Rietto) [4]
Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Gen, Manga Spoilers, spoiler manga capítulo 100++
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 06:52:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4128841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narutinachan/pseuds/narutinachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zeno decidió cambiar.</p>
<p>Traducción de "Metamorphosis" de Kou (Rietto)<br/>Link de la historia original en inglés: http://archiveofourown.org/works/4114416</p>
            </blockquote>





	Metamorfosis

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Metamorphosis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4114416) by [Kou (Rietto)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rietto/pseuds/Kou). 



Zeno titubeó.

Recordaba claramente lo que sucedió hace dieciséis años. Recordaba visitar a los dragones. Recordaba todo lo que les había dicho claramente.

Sin embargo no sabía si era porque él era Ouryuu o no, y por eso temía que uno de aquellos niños le recordara.

Ryokuryuu no debería haberse dado cuenta de que le había visitado, pero los otros…

Seiryuu era todavía muy pequeño, así que tal vez no se acordaría a pesar de que tenía los mejores ojos que existían, pero Hakuryuu…

Él lo haría, probablemente, ¿no?

“Aaaah… Y también él es tan formal…”

Zeno se quedó perdido en sus pensamientos y frunció el ceño.

Quería experimentarlo una vez más. Sabía que no podía volver al pasado, no podría estar de nuevo con sus viejos amigos, pero aún así quería ser visto como un igual por la actual generación de dragones.

Solo quería estar con ellos. Pasar tiempo con ellos. Ayudarles.

Como en los viejos tiempos. No era igual, lo sabía, pero por lo menos era similar.

Si se descubría su estatus como uno de los originales…

Bueno, eso complicaría las cosas.

Tenía que… cambiar.

Tenía que asegurarse de que no se darían cuenta. Por supuesto, si le preguntaban, se lo diría. Si era necesario, no dudaría en usar su cuerpo para protegerles. Pero tenía que asegurarse de que ese hecho permaneciera oculto el mayor tiempo posible.

Zeno se cruzó de brazos, cerró los ojos y tarareó mientras pensaba cómo debería cambiar.

No solo su aspecto… Eso podía atribuírselo a la genética, si le preguntaban por qué les resultaba familiar, pero también tenía que actuar de manera diferente.

“En ese entonces… Yo era…”

No había pensado en nada y solo actuó de forma natural. Solo dijo lo que tenía en mente. Las palabras… bueno, el niño hablaba con lenguaje arcaico que no se utilizaba incluso en la época de Zeno, así que probablemente pudo entender sus sandeces filosóficas. Pero aún así.

Ahora, Hakuryuu era físicamente más viejo. Que él fuera más maduro sería raro.

Tenía que ser cuidadoso. Tenía que expresarse sin tecnicismos bajando de nivel.

Si se daba cuenta, y le preguntaban algunas mierdas filosóficas o guía o lo que sea, Zeno decidió que tan solo diría que lo había olvidado.

Se lo creerían. A lo mejor.

Y entonces… Era cierto, entonces si lo pensaba, físicamente, él debería ser el más joven, ¿verdad?

Zeno sintió algún tipo de alivio. Había pasado cientos de años solo viviendo en estado salvaje. Sin embargo después de darse cuenta de que quizás Hiryuu podría reencarnar, pudo mantener la calma más tiempo, e incluso en algún momento decidió que podría proteger el reino que Hiryuu amaba.

Era una forma de decirlo, empezó a ir a aldeas y ciudades, e interactuó con la gente allí.

Gracias a los cielos esa realización vino a él antes de que Hiryuu naciera. Si no lo hubiese hecho, entonces nunca habría considerado tan siquiera acercarse a los seres humanos y habría pasado miles de años en estado salvaje. Sería un salvaje, pensó.

Probablemente… estaría loco. El estrés de vivir durante miles de años probablemente le habría vuelto… bueno, rabioso. Así que rabioso y loco, él probablemente…

Zeno se estremeció por su propia imaginación.

Nota personal. No ponerse histérico. Hakuryuu era una cosa, Seiryuu y Ryokuryuu no aceptaron a Hiryuu tan fácilmente, y el resultado fue el esperado. Ponerse histérico (en ambos sentidos en ser rabioso y loco) haría que sospecharan y probablemente indagarían para conseguir información sobre él e intentar convencerle y simplemente no la había.

 Probablemente no encontrarían nada por su cuenta, pero Zeno aún no asumiría esa posibilidad.

De todos modos probablemente el sacerdote lo sabía. A diferencia de él, él era el verdadero problema. Si le pedían a él que les guiara, probablemente les diría cosas innecesarias. No podría ocultar la verdad incluso si era para salvarse a si mismo después de todo.

Bueno…

Ser como los niños que había visto jugando entre ellos en las aldeas… manteniendo oculta la parte rabiosa y loca de si mismo…

Sonreír.

Zeno intentó sonreír.

Su reflejo parecía extraño. De verdad, no estaba acostumbrado a sonreír. Tenía que practicar eso.

Aunque… había estado deseando esto por mucho tiempo.

Cerró los ojos e imaginó lo que deseaba que sucediera. Lo había prometido, ¿no? Que jugaría con Seiryuu. Bueno, Seiryuu era físicamente mayor, así que tendría que ser él el que actuara como un niño para iniciarlo. Hace mucho tiempo, Shuten le llevó una vez en su espalda para una misión de reconocimiento. Si era posible, le gustaría volar otra vez con Ryokuryuu… En cuando a Hakuryuu...

Él era lindo. Burlarse de él sería divertido. Había decidido actuar infantilmente de todos modos, así que-

“Jaja…”

Abrió los ojos sorprendido. Su reflejo mostraba una felicidad tan natural. En otras palabras, era raro verle así.

Se paciente, se paciente, se dijo a si mismo mientras controlaba su respiración. No serviría de nada si corría hacia ellos ahora, a pesar de que cada fibra de su ser lo deseara tanto. Y tampoco podía dejar de sonreír.

Aaah, a quién quería engañar, no podía esperar más.

Entonces comprobó su dinero. Ahora que se había decidido en su interior, era el momento de cambiar el exterior. Ya era hora de todos modos, las rasgaduras en sus ropas estaban poniéndose feas.

Zeno estaba tan emocionado, fue saltando a la aldea más cercana, y no le importó usar todo el dinero que tenía para comprar ropa nueva que consideraba que duraría tan solo unos pocos años. Un kimono blanco con trazas de naranja y un abrigo naranja, pantalones nuevos y un par de botas y después…

Mientras se cambiaba, su medallón chocó con su mano y Zeno se congeló.

“… Rey Hiryuu… El tú de ahora y el tú de entonces… probablemente son diferentes, ¿verdad?”

Preguntó a nadie en particular mientras agarraba el medallón que había mantenido cerca de su corazón durante todo este tiempo.

Su corazón y su cuerpo, ahora anhelaban al actual Hiryuu y a los otros dragones. Después de todo lo había aceptado, que no había forma de volver a aquellos tiempos del pasado. Lo sabía, y a pesar de su deseo de recrearlo, lo que más deseaba era apresurarse y estar con ellos.

Con ellos, los dragones actuales.

Había dejado de desear morir, la mayor parte del tiempo también. Justo como-

La respiración de Zeno se detuvo a la vez que el nombre provocó una repentina punzada de dolor en algún lugar de su pecho.

Justo como cuando estaba con Kaya.

“Me alegro de que aún estés conmigo después de tantos años. Aunque al principio, fue un poco espeluznante. De verdad, ¿te habría hecho daño decirme que estaba encantado? Eso causó problemas en el castillo ya sabes… el pánico no desapareció durante años.”

Presionó el medallón contra sus labios, y luego lo sostuvo cerca de su corazón por última vez, de forma no muy diferente a como lo hizo después de que Kaya se lo devolviera.

Su corazón ya no anhelaba los momentos felices de su pasado.

Desde su realización, había comenzado a desear el futuro.

Pero ahora, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no podía esperar para formar parte del presente.

“Pero… no te olvidaré. Nunca podría, creo.”

Y a los demás también.

Y a Kaya también.

Siempre en sus recuerdos.

Después de unos pocos segundos de contemplación, decidió conseguir bufandas. Kaya, su infantil Kaya… Aquella que le dijo que se llamaba a su misma por su nombre cuando estaba sola, la persona fuerte que sonreiría en cualquier momento a pesar de sus dificultades…

El alma caritativa que valoraba la felicidad de los demás por encima de la suya propia…

“Mírame, Kaya. Dime si yo- no, si Zeno está haciendo las cosas mal, ¿de acuerdo?”

Dijo mientras anudaba su medallón a una de las bufandas, antes de atarla en su cabeza. El peso se sentía bien. La otra, se la puso justo como lo hacía Kaya.

“¡Muy bien! ¡Zeno está listo ahora!”

Aplaudió igual que en los viejos tiempos mientras corría hacia afuera.

Algo le estaba llamando, débil pero tentadoramente. Cuatro presencias que había estado vigilando durante tanto tiempo…

Con una amplia sonrisa, Zeno corrió hacia el bosque.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Nota de Kou (Rietto) traducida:  
> Así que, en pocas palabras la historia, es cortesía del increíble Voron.
> 
> Notas de Narutinachan:  
> Espero que os haya gustado esta traducción.


End file.
